Happy birthday Regina!
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: A little OS to celebrate the birthday of the talented Lana Parrilla in which Regina lionizes her birthday too.


Hi everyone!

How are you in this special day? I've decided to write this OS to celebrate our belloved Lana Parrilla.

I hope you'll love it because I actually don't like this story...I'm disappointed of it, so I truly hope you'll be in fond of this fic.

Anyway, I wish you a good reading :)

Disclamer: the characters don't belong to me.

* * *

Regina opened one eye. She sighed before spreading while she was hearing her aching muscles crack one after the other. She was still tired, but the first rays of sun touched her face -for not saying they dazzled her for several tens of minutes, prevented her to rest for another hour. _Well, one of us is too much and I don't think the sun has decided to let me sleep..._ The woman searched a little tenderness of the man who became her man recently when she turned to see him, touch him...

The former queen completely opened her eyes when she discovered that the bed was empty. _No sweet awakening with him_ she thought with a more imposing part of disappointment than her would have thought. _Too bad for him, he has more to lose than to gain by deserting the bed._ Regina tried to change her mind and a question came to her. _What day is it?_ The woman frowned, trying to remember but she was still not accustomed to the principle of time to Storybrooke after being frozen for 28 years in an endless day. Emma and Henry had yet tried out the entire city of the veil of ignorance by revealing the rhythm of the days listed in weeks then months and years... _It wasn't as complex in the Forest enchanted..._ She opted for a simple question: _What should I do today?_ _Nothing_, she concluded after a quick thinking. Robin should have been at her side, _but where can he be?_ Regina sighed, she knew she was not going to solve all these issues remaining in bed.

After sitting a few minutes, she pulled the sheets and ran a silk dressing gown and then she left the room. She slowly walked down the hall and down the stairs to find the thief. Once in the hall, she went to the living room. Empty. She then looked in the kitchen. _Well... he isn't preparing me breakfast... Where is he in the end?_ Regina, still irritated more easily in the morning than the rest of the day felt some anger aroused in her. A fright crossed her, so she rushed to her son's room. She opened the door slowly and saw with horror that the bed of Henry and the one of Roland, which had been placed when the couple decided to spend a few nights a week together, were empty. _This is a joke, there is no other explanation..._ Knowing her son and his penchant for writing words informing he would exit, she sought a paper in the room but found nothing except a waste of time. Regina then left the room and began to shout the name of her three men, but no answer came to her. They were not in her house, so she had to look elsewhere. She returned to the lobby and a sentence of her son returned to her, _oh no ... it's today?_ "Tuesday, we celebrate your birthday mom!" _On Tuesday?_ Regina had learned that day was between Monday and Wednesday in power, but when it stood in act?

_It's not by staying here you'll know where they are!_ Regina opened the front door and went out before slamming the door behind her. _What's the hell...?_ The Mayor opened the mouth of surprise in discovering what was in front of her. Her feet rested on a huge red carpet that covered stairways and then the driveway leading to the sidewalk... _and then on the road? Is this a joke? _At the same moment she saw Roland come running towards her and threw himself into her arms.

"Roland, what happens?" Regina asked as she passed her hand over the boy's hair that hugged. He walked away from the ancient queen and held out her hand. The woman agreed and began to follow Roland almost pulled on his arm to make her work at a fast pace. She then found herself in the street and continued to follow the path traced by the red carpet. _Where is that you're going to take me? _

Several minutes passed while Regina was asking dozens of questions. She didn't know what she would find at the end of this path, if there was an end of course. This prospect seemed increasingly away from the spirit of the woman, as she bathed in a sea of confusion. The streets were deserted and even if they were never full, yet they had never been so quiet. Something was happening in this city, all dictated that. _It is cute but ... why is he taking me to the town hall? Oh no... the garden behind the town hall. He's never very talkative, but now I'd like he to be... Wait... Oh my god! _

Regina opened her mouth once again of surprise and blinked finally seeing the end of the red carpet. Moved, she felt tears weigh her eyelids, then she tightened her dressing grown around her to try to counter chills who seized because of emotion. _Wait! Your dressing gown? No Regina, don't tell me you did that..._ Regina looked down and discovered swearing indeed, she had done it. She had been so busy trying to figure out where could well be Henry, Robin and Roland, that she had forgotten to change. _Fortunately it's not with printed unicorns..._ She was however relieved that nobody seemed to have noticed, or at least nobody had noted aloud. She decided to stop this disgrace that threatened her image and was engulfed in a purple cloud before reappearing a split second later. Up and dressed in her usual style, she felt confident and decided to walk on to enjoy even more of a surprise which had been installed in the community garden.

Some of the inhabitants of Storybrooke had gathered behind the town hall and waited patiently with a wide smile came from the queen of an ancient time. Near the apple tree, long rectangular tables were arranged with trays of food and Regina spotted a huge cake on a multitude of gifts. A light music floated in the air and balloons were placed in the garden.

When she approached, she heard applause rise. Keeping smiling, she glanced to each person present, but she turned her full attention on one man when she saw him approaching her. Robin hurried to join her and hugged her before kissing her passionately ignoring others. Seeing this show, the Charmings looked with a smile and when the couple broke the kiss and they rested their foreheads against each other, Emma looked up and looked around Killian's lips man wishing to imitate her former enemy. Henry then withdrew from his biological mother to find his second mother.

"Confess that you didn't expect that, huh?"

"Not at all ..." smiled Regina tightening the hand of Robin against her.

"They are all here for you mom!" replied Henry.

The mayor did not know what to answer when she turned to all the faces that smiled at her and had difficulty realizing that this was reality. They were all there for her, the same people who hated her for so many years. Once again, the emotion that was becoming stronger gave her the feeling that tears would flow from one minute to the next. In addition, the celebration had just begun and it promised to be rich in emotion. She understood it when she saw Mary-Margaret come towards her with David who wore their newborn.

"It was you who did all this?"

"Yes, but not only. Robin helped us entertain you while we were all the preparations."

"Where the day at home yesterday ..." Regina understood.

"I wanted to keep you for myself!" Robin smiled before placing his arm around the woman.

"This is my idea!" defended Henry, who felt slightly behind.

Regina slightly stooped and kissed him son on the forehead, grateful for this gesture she would never forget. She then turned against Robin and looked around, yet Henry interrupted his thoughts a few seconds later.

"You're going to cut the cake? ... I'm hungry"

"Henry!" launched Mary Margaret who wanted to take the time to savor every moment and therefore in no rush this beautiful celebration.

"He's right." Regina laughed, "I'll take a hand." The woman gave another smile to Henry, Roland and Robin before heading to the huge table. Check beside her, she observed all that had been carefully prepared by Mary-Margaret. Just below the apple tree, a huge cake in the shape of apple was placed among dozens of gifts of sizes, shapes and colors. On the right of the cake, on which "Happy Birthday Regina" was written, bottles were placed with many cups and left paper plates with cutlery and napkins filled every inch of the table. The mayor quickly found a large knife she took in her right hand, but before cutting the cake, she turned and faced all the people who had gathered around her. In the first row, Henry, Robin, Roland, the Charmings and Killian looked at her with a certain pride, as Archie was slightly farther. She also spotted the widow Lucas near Ruby and Dr. Whale and even Gold alongside Belle. She saw Tinkerbell approach the front row, the blonde wore a beautiful smile and her eyes alternated between Regina and Robin, glad to see that finally, the two soul mates were met.

"I ... I don't know where to start ..." hesitated Regina. "I want to thank you all for being here, but ... I just realized that this is reality and I'm not dreaming. I'm not used to making speeches, especially such so ... thank you from the bottom of heart."

Seeing that her mother was obviously very uncomfortable, Henry began to applaud and all guests followed suit. He then rushed to her and hugged her under the tender gaze of others.

"You want to cut it?" asked the mayor, holding the knife to his son.

"Uh ... yeah?" he hesitated. "Robin, you help me?"

"I'm coming!"

Roland took refuge near Regina while Robin showed Henry how to do it. The boy complied and when he made the first cut, a dove went out of the cake to thunderous applause. The former queen turned her gaze to her stepdaughter from another time and smiled. Mary-Margaret found herself instantly plunged into a memory that the two women had in common: the day they met. Regina had the same smile when she saved her life when she decided to approach her. Although Regina seemed reserved, the teacher understood the intention of the other woman and she hugged her arms.

"I think it's time to turn the page." whispered Mary-Margaret. Even if the noise was loud around her because of conversations or music, she heard a faint sob rise in the throat of Regina. "If you don't mind." she replied.

Regina walked away from his daughter and gave her a slight smile while silently accepting.

"I think someone wants to see you ..." Mary-Margaret finished putting her thumb on the tears of the ancient queen.

Regina pulled and saw a person coming towards her with great hesitation. The woman felt another tear running down her face. She did not attempt to control because she knew she could not do it, the pressure was too strong. She went to her unexpected guest, both observed by others, also very surprised. The amazement gave way to tenderness when Regina hugged the woman taller than she.

"Zelena ..." she uttered with difficulty. Her sister did not seem to react when Regina walked away and saw the other woman too big tears which had paralyzed. The former queen felt something touch her hand, she lowered her head and saw that the other woman had given her her necklace. Regina looked into her sister before turning to Mary-Margaret, who nodded with a grin. The mayor put the object in the pocket of her leather coat she reveals a few minutes earlier and motioned for her sister to follow. Both are placed on a bench. Regina was surprised to see Gold hurriedly leave the party but he soon forgot this detail by postponing its intention to the other woman.

"Where were you? ... I looked for you and your necklace, how did you ...?"

"Someone came to visit me shortly after you and he didn't come to talk to me about a second chance ..."

"Who? What happened?"

"Whatever. He tried to kill me, he killed me... when the magic contained in my medallion was spilled it has restored me..."

Regina stayed only a few seconds silent on the admission of her sister but she quickly realized who she was talking about.

"It's Gold, isn't it?"

"I don't remember."

"But you just said ..."

"That is what I gather. I don't remember anything. I only remember waking up in a dark room, with the look I had in my kingdom and yours. I don't know not how long I stayed there when I left, this is Mary-Margaret who found me. I don't know why she took care of me when I threatened her and her family..."

"And now you're here." Regina smiled.

"Yes... when you spoke to me a second chance... you always think?"

"I think more than ever about it. You can become someone else here, change, as I am the example of your little sister."

Zelena began to smile weakly. "This is the first time that you consider yourself as such."

"Well, we must start somewhere. You've just made your new beginning with your neckless you gave to me. You seem already different."

"Really?"

Regina nodded. "Your eyes are different, there is no longer an ounce of hate in them."

The two sisters stared a few moments with a smile and the mayor decided to jump up while motioning Zelena to imitate her. "Come on, let's enjoy this party, our party."


End file.
